My Damn Kid
by James-Mate-21
Summary: James and Bella had a love affair in high school. She left him after asking alife changing question. James is left angered and betrayed by the girl he loved. Thirteen years later, a mysterious girl named Everleigh moves to town with her family JxB lil ExB
1. Prologue

"God." The blond hair boy moaned, rolling off the girl and laying by her side. "That was amazing."

The girl giggled, rolling on her side and cuddling with her lover. Her breath was coming out in short gasp, body reddened with excitement. The couple laid in the bed, sweat gliding down there bodies and dampening the sheets.

"Have you told Eduardo yet?" He asked, his voice still husky from the deed.

"No." The girl whispered, seeming to come down off her climax high at the mention of her boyfriend. "Maybe this weekend. His birthday present to me can be not giving me a guilt trip; like he tried all those other times."

James let out a chuckle, bringing the girl closer to his body. As far as he saw it, his life was perfect. The girl of his dreams was in love with him, it was his last year of high school, and Edward, Eduardo, would finally get the wonderful news. He had his life planned. Go to college with Bella, marry her, be a successful lawyer. That's all he wanted out of life, but he knew he would give it all up at the drop of a pin for his love.

Five minutes of silence ensured, Bella gnawing on her lip as she contemplated something. "James? What would you do if I got pregnant?"

James blanched, his eyes going wide. Children were not part of the plan. James had never been good with children. When anyone asked for a babysitter he'd point at his younger sister, Victoria. Being a lawyer, he'd hardly have time for his wife. His child would be neglected. While he was mulling this over, he heard a voice, sounding mysteriously like himself, say, "Get an abortion."

Bella looked crush, her eyes going wide. She bit her nip, nodding. What should she have expected? It was James. They'd talked about this before. It wasn't like he was Edward. Bella knew she couldn't stay with James. She couldn't drag him down with her.

"Um, I should probably get home." Bella whispered, pulling the sheets off of her naked body and picking up the almost shredded pieces of cloth on the floor. James winced, knowing he had said something wrong. Right now, he was really wishing he hadn't permanently shut off that mouth filter when he was thirteen and discovered cuss words.

"Can I call you later?"

The girl sighed, running her hand through her tangled hair. "I'll call you." She promised, buttoning her blouse and throwing on her shoes. With out kissing her lover good bye, Bella ran from the house; tears framing her brown eyes.

James never did got that phone call, and Bella Swan moved to Arizona the next day.

* * *

I sighed, tugging my jeans on angrily. I couldn't muster up the energy to find my shirt, choosing to just lounge around my room with my upper half naked. Except, for the shark tooth necklace my Bella had gotten me. The leather rubbed against my neck in a familiar way, reminding me of the way my love had caressed me days before.

"Hey, man." Laurant greeted, throwing his body on my bed.

I snorted, already use to my friends just letting themselves into my parents apartment. "Hey." I grumbled, throwing a hacky sack above my head and catching it.

Laurant and I had been friends since Jr. High. I saved his ass from betting beat up by one of Edwards body guards, and he did the same when the guy went after me. The contest for Bella's heart had always been going on between me and him. Ah yeah, I gave up my red fire truck just for time with that girl. I grinned ruefully at the memory.

"You're dealing with the news okay." Laurant smirked at me, catching the ball and tossing it back up. "Riley and me had a bet that you'd be rocking in the corner with a tub of ice cream. Remind me to beat his ass for that five dollars."

I caught the sac this time. Instead of throwing it back up I tossed it at Laurants' head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

My best friend looked over at me, shocked. "Like you don't know, you jerk off. Bella's parents got a divorce, she moved with her to Arizona last night."

I shot him a confused look. What the hell was he talking about? No. It's not true. Bella would have told me. I would have been the first to know. I shoved his shoulder, almost rolling him off my bed. "Yeah right, asshole. Who the fuck told you that?"

"Fuck, bitch." He sneered at me, righting himself back on the bed. I rolled my eyes. Conversations between us were really just a hurl of cuss words at each other. "That piss ass princess, Edward, told his parents. It's been the talk of the whole town for three days."

My eye brows squinted together. What the hell? How come no one told me? How come Bella hadn't told me? I'll call her tonight.. Maybe this is just a ploy to get Eddie off her back. He always was a fucking sobbing mess when ever she tried to break up with him. "I bet you Edward is in a freakin' straight jacket. Remember how he was when she went on vacation last month?"

All of my friends knew about my affair with Bella. They loved her, but only because they knew I loved her. When I hid my feelings for her, the guys wouldn't give her a spare glance. They welcomed her into our group with open arms once the news was out.

Laurant winced, all traces of teasing and joking left his face. "Um, actually..." he paused, gulping. His eyes roamed around my room. "Edward actually went with her to Arizona."

"The fuck?" I shouted, bolting up in my bed.

Laurant sighed. "Should I get the ice cream bucket now?" He sent a weak smile my way, trying to lighten my mood. "Chief went on a rampage this morning. The thing that threw the Swans marriage down the drain was when Bella got pregnant."

Bella? Pregnant? _"James? What would you do if I got pregnant?" _Her sweet voice flooded my ears, making me wince. I didn't know she was being serious with that question! Of course I would have accepted it. She knows that. She knows I would have loved that child.

"I guess Eddie won." Laurant sighed, picking the ball off the ground and tossing it to himself.

Everyone was convinced Bella was a completion between Edward and I, no one even entertained the though that either of us loved her. Well, the guys knew how I felt but, they liked to talk shit to themselves.

"That kid is mine." I groaned, tugging at my hair. How the fuck could I let this slip past me. I should have known. Why else would she have asked that question?

My friend looked over at me, the ball falling and landing on his face. I would have laughed, had I not been so pissed off. "How the fuck do you know?"

"They haven't had sex in two months. We've done it almost everyday since Freshmen year. What the hell am I supposed to think?" I sighed, getting even more pissed off. Edward marrying Bella, Edward touching Bella, Edward raising my fucking kid. That fucking bitch was going to have my fucking life.

"What are you gonna do, man?"

I shrugged, tossing the ball into the air and catching it. "I don't know man, I don't fucking know."

**Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Should I continue or just go drown in a lake? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thirteen years later _

My hand rested against my forehead, anger and frustration bubbling up inside me. This kids been in my office three times this week. Apparently, he wouldn't stop bothering the new girl. I had half a mind to drag her in here and tell this immature brat that she would go out with him.

Thirteen year old boys really need some coaching on asking a girl out. Of course I felt bad for the new girl. Growing up in this damn town, I had been where those young boys were once before. The shiny new toy appeal. Especially after living in this town with the same girls you used to bury in sand or throw blocks at. Doesn't really create a good first date memory.

The young boy kept staring at the clock, obviously wondering what I was going to do with him. I didn't even know. Sending him to detention doesn't help. He'd gain more then lose if I suspended him. What was this kids name again?

"What are you in here for this time," I looked down at my desk, searching for the memo from my secretary. "Mr. Black?"

Jacob Black fought the urge to squirm in his chair, but I could clearly see a twitch. Good. He was nervous. "I didn't do it this time, Mr. Madison!" He pleaded, twiddling his thumbs. Now, this made me listen. Every time I confronted Jacob, he gladly admitted to it. "That girl splashed herself with water and said I did it!"

Splashed herself with water? I quirked an eyebrow, wondering what the hell that meant. She splashed herself with water just to get him in trouble? Obviously, the little girl returned her feelings for him.

God, when these kids get in high school they're going to be fucking almost twenty-four-seven. At least they won't be my problem anymore. "Alright, I'll let you off. Do you know what classroom this girl is in?"

He nodded, eager. His eyes were lighter, probably happy that he would get a chance to get her in trouble with out getting in trouble. "She's in Mrs. Greenspan class, room two-fourty." Right after, he bolted from the room.

Great. Would have been nice if I had a name. I stared after the boy, amused, and hit a button on my office phone. "Mrs. Cope? Would you please send in the girl that Jacob keeps flirting with."

It was an ongoing debate in the teachers lounge. They placed bets on which guy would win her heart. I wasn't proud to admit it, but I through in a five for Jacobs favor. A buzz rang through the line, "I'm telling you, James, it's going to be Levi Fergald."

I snorted, loud enough that Mrs. Cope could hear me through the door.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering how the hell my life had come to this. What ever happened to becoming a lawyer? Bella took all my dreams with her on that plane to Arizona. I went into a deep depression, I was lucky I even finished enough school to get this piece of shit of a job.

Another buzz, "She's coming in. Files on your desk."

Nodding, I pushed papers around until I could find the manilla folder. I opened it, wondering just who this girl was.

Was I shocked when I was the name _Everleigh Swan-Cullen _staring back at me.

An alarm bell rang through my ears. Swan. The name kept staring back at me. "Mrs. Cope? Never mind. I'll be going home early today, stomach flu." I mumbled, throwing the folder in my briefcase.

* * *

Laurant was home from work, sitting on his ass and drinking a beer. He worked down at the police station with Charlie. Claimed it had good hours. Naturally, we became room mates, but it was mostly because Laurant claimed I was on suicide watch back then. He was too lazy to move out.

I clicked the red button on the remote, shutting off the TV and standing in front of my friend. "She's here." I said, excited.

"Who's here? Come on man, there was two seconds left!" He groaned, staring at the TV whimsically. Laurant shot me a pout, obviously wanting an apology and a beer.

"Bella."

He stopped fooling around, looking at me like I was crazy. "Come on, James. I thought you gave that search for her up years ago." He sighed, glaring at me.

When Bella left she had changed her phone number, email, IM... I hired a private detective but he didn't get very far before my money ran out. Laurant had to slap some sense into me back then as well. "She's here, I fucking swear." I pulled the file out of my case, dropping it with a thud on the table. "This is Everleigh, my daughter. She goes to my school."

Laurant looked skeptical. He sighed, giving me a look between aggravation and pity. "Are you sure she's your kid?"

"As sure as I was thirteen years ago." I glared, picking the folder back up. How could he not believe me? This was my kid we're talking about. "I'll be in my room."

Laurent sighed as I walked away, probably wondering whether this was another goose chase of mine. I couldn't stay mad at him. He was looking out for me. Laurent just didn't want me to fall into another depression.

Once in the safety of my room, I took off my gray jacket and loosened my tie. I was practically buzzing with excitement. I opened the folder, all the thoughts I had held for this girl in my head all over agan.

_**Name: **Everleigh Swan-Cullen._

_**Born:** February 27, 1997._

_**Height:** 5'1"_

_**Weight:** 100lb_

_**Eyes:** Gray _

_**Hair: **Blonde_

I gasped. She looked _exactly_ like me. How the hell did Bella pass her off as Edwards for so long?

_Student last attended RidgeWay Jr. High in Ventura, California. _

_Parents transferred her here after numerous fights,_

_leading to explosion. _

_**Mother: **Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen._

_**Father:** Edward Anthony Cullen._

I shut the folder, not wanting to read anymore. I wanted to find these things out in person. I wanted to know her. With a last glance at the folder, I knew exactly how.

_**Address: **284 Cherry Wood Dr._

**Sorry, I know it sucks. Next chapter will be better, I friend made a video on youtube dedicated to this, so if you want to watch it, **

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=KrRc3PfTvAQ


End file.
